Candy Land
by Ralph the Wonder Llama
Summary: Just something that came to me when I had too much sugar early in the morning. What if Voldie and Harry decided to battle it out? By playing board games?


Disclaimer: It's at the bottom

Disclaimer: It's at the bottom.

Author's Note: Starting this, I have a vague idea of what the plot will be. Something about Candy Land. That's all I've got. But I won't stop till it's fairly long, so this should be very interesting.

Candy Land 

To set the scene: Some year in the future. Harry is out of school and one of the leaders in the fight against Voldermort, who is growing in power. One night, Harry gets the insane idea to face Voldermort in single combat, battling to the death. He travels to Voldermort's secret hideout, which he just happens to know the way to (and the flashing neon green signs that say "This way to Voldermort's Very Secret Hideout" helped to). Voldermort just happened to be alone in a dark hall lit by torches. His underlings were all away buying furbies to further their diabolical plans. Anyway, Harry challenges Voldermort to a duel.

Harry: I challenge you to a duel.

Voldermort: I accept, for no apparent reason.

They duel. It's a very spectacular scene with flying fireballs, sheep, and some very powerful spells involving sticky notes. Finally both contestants decide to take a break since they're both really tired.

Harry: Let's take a break since we're both really tired.

Voldie: Okay.

They take a break.

Voldie: We're evenly matched when it comes to spells. This isn't getting us anywhere.

Harry: So?

Voldie: Why don't we just play a game involving little physical effort and more thinking. Whoever wins, takes the world.

Harry: Oh, Oh, Let's play Candy Land!

Voldie: (Giving him a strange look) Candy Land?

Harry: (Blushing slightly) Yeah, it's fun.

Voldie: What about chess? The game of kings

Harry: We aren't kings. Let's play checkers.

They argue like that for a while. Finally we see them sitting around a table playing-

Voldie: (Excitedly jumping up and down) Look! Look! I won second prize in a beauty contest!

Harry: (Rolls eyes) Yeah, big deal. I own Park Place _and Boardwalk._

Voldermort gets mad and throws table over, scattering the pieces and the _Monopoly board._

Harry: That didn't work so well. Maybe we should play something else, something less competitive.

Later-

Harry: Ha, Ha, Ha! I control Madagascar!

Voldie: So?

Harry: It's an accomplishment.

Voldie (snickers) Yeah, except that I control the rest of the world.

Harry: (angrily steals all of Voldie's troops stationed in North America).

Voldie: (Angrily smacks Potter across the face)

Harry: (angrily sobs into a handkerchief with little rubber duckies on it)

Voldie: There is only one way to solve this.

Much Later-

Voldie: (stretches to spin spinner) Right hand green!

Harry: That's not green, that's red! What are you, colorblind?

Voldie: It's a serious medical condition!

Harry: (laughing hysterically) I knew there was something up with those red eyes!

Voldie: It's not funny!

Harry: Yes, it is!

Just then a group of assorted Death Eaters dramatically leap into the room, carrying furbies under their arms. They stop and stare at their dark master playing _Twister with his arch nemesis, Harry Potter._

Random Death Eater #1: "Uh….Boss? We got the demonized spies from Russia. What are you doing?" (A/N: Sorry to Russians. I bear you no ill will. I selected a random country)

Voldie: Nothing, nothing at all! (Tries to tangle free of Potter and they both fall)

Random Death Eater #2: Sure don't look like nothing.

Voldie: It's all part of my diabolical plan! I swear!

The Death Eaters then deem Voldermort unfit to rule them. So they lock him and Potter in one of the dungeons and vote to make Random Death Eater #2 their leader.

Random Death Eater #2: From this day forth I shall be called 'The Dark Lord Slinky'. (Attempts to laugh evilly. Comes out as a high pitched giggle)

Random Death Eater #1: (Sarcastically) Way to strike fear in the hearts of man.

Random Death Eater #2 aka the Dark Lord Slinky: (lip trembles with a tear in his eye) This is about the fuzzy armadillo slippers isn't it?

Just then the furbies which the bad guys had bought to terrorize the world were knocked over and they all woke up, mumbling in "Furbish" at the unsuspecting Death Eaters.

Assorted Death Eaters: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

And so the evil empire fell, due to the fact that the Death Eaters all went insane. As to Lord Voldermort and Harry Potter, no one ever saw them again, probably because they didn't look in the dungeon. But some say if you go near the old Voldie place you can still hear the prisoners last words echoing and reverberating off the stonewalls.

Harry: I _told you we should have played Candy Land!_

Voldie: Quiet you!

The End

A/N: I know that was slightly painful, but it's all over now. Or is it? Muah Ha Ha Ha Ha!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, Candy Land, Monopoly, or Risk. I do not own Furbies and I don't own Russia. What I do own is a really cool trench coat! Seriously, if I put it on I look all dark, and scary. But then I'm just as scary without the trench coat…..


End file.
